In general festivals, some model animals, such as tiger, horse, leopard, are presented in a parade, especially, they are often displayed at night (for example the decorative lantern in the Chinese Lantern Festival), the interior of the models need to have lamps for illumination.
In the past, some decorative lamps were installed within the models. A string of bulbs are arranged for emitting light. However, the fixing device of the bulbs is very easy, wherein a supporter is firstly formed, and then tied to the bulbs. However, such an installation has a bad fastening. Moreover, the installation of bulbs is time-consuming, and may easily become loose. Thus, it can only be displayed in a stationary state and the effect of displaying is finite.